The present invention relates to the analysis of video signals, and more particularly to a method for correlating video data between two display formats so that an operator can readily analyze the same video data in different formats.
Presently video signals, such as television signals that have a repetitive line format, are analyzed by a multiplicity of analog test instruments, such as waveform monitors, vectorscopes, spectrum analyzers, picture monitors and the like. Recently with the advent of digital oscilloscopes the video signals may be processed and displayed digitally as waveforms. In either event the ability to correlate what is observed on one instrument to the same video data displayed on another instrument requires operator set up of each instrument to observe the same information, i.e., the same horizontal video line for television signals.
What is desired is a means for readily switching between different video display formats to observe the same video data in different display modes without requiring the operator to set up the instrument for each format.